Skirts
by alicemorganss
Summary: What if Donna was the best god damn closer the city's ever seen and Rachel was the associate? A sort-of reverse on Suits. (This will contain a lot of Harvey/Donna so turn away now if that's not for you).


Honestly, I don't even know why I'm starting another AU when I have a few already needing to be updated. But I've been (slowly) working on this since November. So, I really wanted to get this out to you guys and see what you thought and if I should continue this AU or if it should just be done. This will focus a lot more on Harvey and Donna (let's be real, it will be my usual characters of Harvey/Donna/Jessica/Louis with some Rachel thrown in now since she's a big focus) than anything else. If you really want the case, go watch Korsh's version. Of course, there's going to be mentions of cases to make it flow, and actual dialogue but for the most part its a reverse AU. Okay, enough talk. You are all probably already reading, so continue on! Tell me what you think? Pretty please? Also, any mistakes are my own. I'll fix them eventually.

* * *

The bright lights of the city contrasted with the darkened room inside the Park Avenue condo as the clock on the cable box above the television struck 10 o'clock. Remnants of Chinese food take out was spread over the glass table before her, a barely started poker game in one corner free of the take out boxes and napkins. She heard quiet footsteps behind her and ran a hand through her hair, debating whether or not to put it up. As she half twisted it up in a bun, she released it. Her shoulder popped as she brought her arm back to rest beside her on the arm of the couch. She had a feeling she was about to be called back into work, she could feel it in her gut. And her gut had never once failed her all these years. The couch dipped as it gained another occupant.

She looked over at him, tired eyes meeting tired eyes. He gave her a half-smile, showing the barest hint of his teeth. He dropped eye contact with her and looked at the poker game. They were both too tired to clean it up, too tired to throw the chips in their pot. She arched her back slowly, the pressure in the joints releasing with a snap and he looked over at her. She shrugged her shoulders, but turned to face the wall as his hands slowly made their way up her shoulders. She closed her eyes as his hands rubbed at the knots in her tense shoulders. She looked out at the view of the city and sighed. The sigh turned into a groan when her phone lit up beside her.

"She needs me to go in," she told him. She showed him Jessica Pearson's text of _I need you_.

"I thought you had it under control when you left from delivering the deal," he said. His hands already dropping from her shoulders.

"That asshole is probably trying to change the deal," she said as she stood up and shrugged her coat on. It had never made it into the coat closet. Making sure she had a piece of paper in her coat pocket, she bent down and cupped his cheek. "Will you?"

"Go and finish this before you're needed here," Harvey told her.

"You're not going out?" Donna asked.

"I rain checked," he shrugged. "We'll have a guys night in."

She looked at him as she slipped into her heels.

"You do realise we're in the middle of winter? It's going to rain tomorrow," Donna told him.

"We'll be fine here alone," he smiled as he leaned back into the couch.

"I'll be back," she said as she grabbed her phone and called her driver as she quietly made her way out the door.

He looked at the table and flipped her cards over: pocket aces. Somehow he'd have to thank Jessica for having her leave before they could call the game. He wasn't sure he was capable of the wager they had put on the line.

* * *

It was a half hour later when she eventually stepped into the law firm. The security guard shook his head.

"Evening, Ms. Paulsen. I thought you were done for the evening," the man said.

"That's what I thought too, Jimmy," Donna told him as she made her way past him and turned to the elevator banks.

"You look beautiful, Ms. Paulsen," Jimmy called out.

"Never change, Jimmy," Donna said as she turned and flashed him a smile.

The older man saluted her in return and she nodded once before turning back to the bank of elevators.

As she stepped off the elevator and onto the 50th floor, she heard the man's voice speaking loudly to her boss. Her entrance was unnoticed by the man, but Jessica was well aware of her in the doorway.

"Jessica, did I come at a bad time?" she asked as she opened the glass door to the managing partner's door.

"Donna, come in," Jessica said as she waved her hand. "You remember Gerald Tate."

"Who the hell is she?" the man asked.

"Meet Donna Paulsen; she's this firm's best attorney," Jessica said.

"Best attorney? How come I've never heard of you before or met you at the deal? And where have you been for the last three hours?" Gerald asked as he turned from Jessica to Donna.

She rounded the couch to Jessica's side, where she was handed the deals and memos. She opened the file and began her assessment.

"I specialise in troubled situations. Basically, I'm who they call when shit hits the fan. And when I left here at seven o'clock, everything was running smoothly on this deal," Donna said without looking up from the paperwork. "Maybe you can lie to me and tell me what's happened and in the meantime, I'll see why this deal isn't closing."

Gerald's fists opened and closed at his side and he tried speaking calmly to the woman in front of him.

"We keep raising the offer, they reject. It's last-minute bad faith bullshit," Gerald told her.

"While that's true, the only thing that's changed from when I last signed off on this deal, three hours ago, is that Cooper's no longer honorary vice-president," Donna said as she finally looked up from the papers in the folder.

"Don't want him around," Gerald shrugged.

"It's an honorary position. He's there maybe at meetings and can't do or say anything in them," Donna said as she closed the file and tossed it on the glass table.

"I could care less. I want him gone," Gerald said.

Donna smiled smugly and turned to Jessica before turning back to Gerald Tate.

"See, the term is could not care less. Not could care less. Could care less implies that you do care," Donna pointed out.

"What are you, some kind of grammar police? He's not getting that title," Gerald said.

"English and pre-Law double major at NYU," Donna said with a shrug of her shoulders. "But that's not going to happen."

"Why the hell not?" Gerald asked. His fists were starting to clench again.

"Because I happen to like Mr Cooper. I'm not going to take away his last shred of dignity by writing out his honorary position. My firm doesn't operate on bad faith and I liked the deal I wrote up just fine," Donna told him.

"You work for me; you give me what I want or I'll take the deal elsewhere," Gerald said.

Donna smirked and rounded the couch for the single arm chair. She was exhausted and could barely stand anymore. But she didn't want to seem weak to the man so she gracefully sat down in the chair before her, crossing her legs daintily.

"I am your company's attorney," Donna corrected. "I wouldn't defend you in any kind of suit. But that's not the problem. The problem for you is when I turned this deal in, at 7:30 I got a fax from our accountant. Money was accepted and transferred as soon as Mr Cooper signed the original deal. And even if the money hadn't gone through, no other firm would want you and your bullshit deals. Safe to say, Mr. Tate, I've got you by the balls. So, do as I say and everyone will win."

Donna brought out the piece of paper from her coat's breast pocket and offered it to him. He refused to look at her, instead trying Jessica.

"You're going to let her speak to me like that?" Gerald says as he looked to Jessica.

"Donna speaks for the firm," Jessica nodded as she looked at the younger junior partner. She was watching her put away the receipt with a small smirk.

"Feminist bullshit firm," Gerald said. "I don't care what name is on that door beside yours. When he left, so did the good of this firm."

"Get in the room and sign the god damn deal," Donna said.

Gerald Tate gave her and Jessica one last look before exiting the office and heading for the conference room. Donna stood up and sighed.

"You got a fax before he signed the deal?" Jessica said as she took the trifold paper from Donna's hands.

"What are you talking about? This is a delivery confirmation for Parker's crib last month," Donna told her.

Jessica opened it and shook her head.

"Your ass is on the line," Jessica warned.

"He signed the deal. I got the job done," Donna shrugged.

"Your husband obviously chose well in who he wanted to deal with Gerald Tate," Jessica sighed.

"As if Louis was a choice. Two bullies in the same room would have the opposite effect," Donna said.

"Come on, we're celebrating," Jessica said as she gathered her coat and her bag. "It's good to have you back."

Donna only shook her head with a smile and followed her boss to the elevator bank.

* * *

They were at the bar just down the street celebrating Donna's victory. Jessica looked at the woman across from her. She had definitely made her proud tonight, despite the monumental lie she told their client. She had definitely proved herself to be every bit of good as Jessica thought she would be when Jessica had noticed her in the mail room.

Jessica noticed the diamond sparkling on her finger again and smiled. Donna had panicked when her rings hadn't fit her, due to the swelling of her fingers with the baby. Harvey had measured her finger and bought her a simple platinum band that had matched his, just because he could. And he had wanted to calm her nerves. Although no one told Donna what to do, the two often argued on whether or not she should have been working or out in the last remaining months. Working until the baby was due wasn't the best thing for her but its what she wanted. And what Donna wanted, she got. Jessica deduced he had also passed on his title to her. The title he had earned the day he closed a client no one had been able to close until Harvey Specter arrived with his charming looks and killer legal mind.

"How did you know Gerald wouldn't look at the memo?" Jessica asked. Or in Donna's case, a receipt.

"I think we both know what kind of man Gerald is," Donna said pointedly.

"You coming back anytime soon?" Jessica asked. "I have a client that needs to be closed. Since Harvey can't do it anymore, I thought of you."

"Time frame?" Donna asked.

"John Dockery," Jessica nodded. "He dropped his latest law firm and he's looking for a new one."

"I can be there end of my leave. If you need me desperately, Harvey doesn't start until Monday," Donna told Jessica.

"I'll set an appointment for when you get back. Perhaps he'll come to us and ask why we haven't come after him. Let him stew. And now, we're officially off the clock," Jessica noted. "Cheers."

Donna nodded and smiled softly, raising her glass.

"To the best god damn closer this town's ever seen," Jessica said as she raised her glass.

"Closer?" their waiter asked. "Didn't know women played baseball."

Both women looked to the end of the table and noticed a young man dressed in slacks and a button down. He was cute, for the college age kids. He fit the uniform for this scene, the only rebellion being the red converse shoes as Donna looked down at his feet.

"Attorney," Jessica said. She looked from the kid to the woman across from her. "She closes situations."

"Smart lady," the waiter nodded. He turned to Donna and gave her a once over. "You going to celebrate anymore tonight?"

"I think you're a little young for me," Donna said. She knew the tone well. She had fended off the tone for years. He watched the man's eyes drop to her left hand and noticed the rings.

"Looks like you're doing well," the man said.

Donna didn't miss the disappointment flash across his face.

"If you need anything, just let me know," he told them. He nodded once and then left.

"Sure your name isn't Debbie?" Jessica asked as Donna sipped at the clear liquid in her glass.

"With all the press lately, I'm not in the mood for fending off want to be suitors," Donna said as she leaned back in the booth. "And I thought Harvey was the best closer this city's ever seen."

"Harvey relinquished the title tonight," Jessica said. "I think he'd rather pass it onto you over Louis."

Donna gave a low laugh and drank from her glass. As she put it down, Jessica gave her a look.

Jessica took Donna's glass from her grip and sniffed it.

"Water? Why'd you even come?" she asked the younger woman.

"Because we're celebrating my greatness. And I just had a kid who enjoys his meals alcohol free," Donna shrugged.

Jessica shook her head.

"Never thought I'd see the day where you were turning down the finest bottles of scotch for some mediocre water," Jessica said as she sipped her own dirty martini.

"I've turned it down the last ten months. What's another 6 to 8?" Donna sighed.

"How's he doing?" Jessica asked as she leaned back herself.

"Which one?" Donna asked cheekily. "He's good. Sleeps for three hours, wakes up, cries, does his thing, eats, and repeats. Getting fatter by the day. I'll let you see him one of these days."

"And your other baby?" Jessica asked.

"He's essentially my assistant which is nice," Donna said with a small laugh.

"He's basically your bitch, you mean. Never thought I'd live to see the day," Jessica said as she shook her head.

Donna's phone lit up on the table and she looked over at the screen.

"Duty calls," Donna said.

"It's okay, I have a date anyway," Jessica told her.

"Jessica Pearson," Donna dragged out Jessica's full name with a smirk.

"Go. Come back tomorrow morning. I'll call you if you forget," Jessica said. "I set up that meeting for you and let your assistant know. You can hear all about it tomorrow."

Donna grabbed her phone and bag. Jessica watched as the younger woman nodded before texting her driver.

* * *

Her hair spilled down her back in the soft morning light. The little bundle of baby was wrapped in her arms as she watched the sun rise between the buildings. Her body swayed back and forth so slight it was almost non-existent except for the coos of contentment coming from the small baby in her arms. The changing in his breathing pattern was what alerted her to the other presence in the room. Donna looked over at the bed and smirked as Harvey felt for her in their bed.

"Morning," Donna said as she turned from the glass walled skyline view.

"He wake up already?" Harvey asked.

"Just did. He wasn't hungry yet so I thought we'd watch the sunrise," Donna said as she stood on her side of the large room.

Harvey looked at the baby, his eyes open and blinking slowly. His little fingers moved in rhythm with Donna's heartbeat underneath his ear. The little cotton sleeper set clashed with the silk shirt of Donna's button down.

"What are you doing?" Harvey asked as he rolled his way to her side of the bed. He shed the covers and she moved away from the view and stepped between his legs.

"Jessica said she needed me this morning," Donna said.

"It's 6:45 in the morning," Harvey said as he looked over at the clock.

"I wanted to be in at 7:30," Donna said.

"Hmm, no. Come lay back down. You just got in at midnight and he was up every two hours," Harvey said.

She didn't have to be persuaded because seconds later, the baby began to root around.

"This is a $400 dollar shirt," she sighed as set sat down on the bed.

"I'll buy you a new one," he told her.

Harvey removed her heels and tossed them off the edge of the bed before he watched her unbutton said blouse with one hand and handle the baby in the other.

"I'll take it to the dry cleaners with my suits tomorrow," he told her as he looked at it. He was sure if the baby in fact did ruin the blouse their dry cleaner would be able to solve the problem.

She made a sound in the back of her throat that sounded like skepticism. He'd just have to show her, he supposed. He took a moment to lean against the headboard and watched as she became mesmerised by their son. The tiny little thing always did seem to make her melt, if only behind closed doors.

"What?" she finally asked as she began to slowly melt under his watchful eye. She thought ignoring him in favour of playing with their son's dark hair would make him look away but it clearly had not deterred him.

"Nothing," Harvey said as his fingers brushed against hers deliberately as they made their way down the baby's back.

"You're lying," she said with a smirk.

"You're beautiful," he shrugged.

"Hardly," she countered. "I can't even fit into my clothes pre-baby, and you can't get lucky yet."

"Not trying to get lucky," Harvey told her.

He noticed the flicker of a smile appear and then disappear just as quickly.

"Tell me you're not going anywhere today," she said.

"Job doesn't start until Monday so I have nothing planned. Looks like you lucked out," Harvey smiled.

"What would I do without you," she teased. A small smile played on her lips as she closed her eyes.

"Your life would be a mess," Harvey told her.

She hummed in agreement, letting the silence, early morning light, and warmth from her bed mates sink her further into the mattress.

~z~

She reluctantly handed the now sleeping baby over to his father when he got out of bed. The warmth of their bed seemed cozy and comforting. It was tempting to forget the meeting with Jessica and sleep.

"So much for that 7:30 meeting," she said as she righted her heels and slipped into them. The clock now read 8:30. With tourist season still happening, it'd take her at least a half an hour to get downtown.

"Did you?" she trailed off as he nodded.

"He should be arriving downstairs any minute," Harvey said.

"I'll be back as soon as this meetings over, I guess," Donna told him. She changed her entire outfit (a dress rather than the skirt and blouse she had on), put her coat on, slipped into her heels, and shrugged her bag onto her shoulder.

"Hey," Harvey called out quietly as she started to walk away.

Donna turned and walked back towards him.

"Have a good day?" Harvey tried.

"With my luck it will be Louis makes senior partner," Donna said.

She pressed her lips to the baby's downy soft hair as dark as his father's. She leaned up and pressed her lips to the corner of Harvey's.

"I'm late already," she sighed as he pulled her into him as he turned to deepen the kiss.

"Ray's not even here yet," he said.

"You're making it hard to leave," she whispered against his lips.

"Kinda the point," he smirked. He pulled away and watched her slowly open her eyes.

"We'll see you later," he said.

She ran her hand down the baby's head again. Giving Harvey one last look she left the room in search of her briefcase before her driver made it to the building.

* * *

The heels clicked even on the carpeted floors of Pearson Specter. The few associates milling around instantly looked busy as the woman strode from the elevator to her office to dump her coat in her office. A minute later, they avoided any contact and cleared the halls as she made her way to the managing partner's office with determination.

Louis narrowed his eyes as the redhead walked into Jessica Pearson's office two hours late.

"Nice of you to show your face two hours late. You do know that we start the day at 7:30 in the morning?" Louis greeted Donna as she headed for the tea cart behind Jessica's sofa. "By the way, you look like a hooker."

"Well, Louis. We can't all be ready at 7:30 in the morning when you have a brand new baby," Donna said as she looked back towards her rival. "My bad. This was all they had on sale at whatever store you buy your suits at."

"I'd hardly call him brand new. If he was a car, he'd lose about half his value by now," Louis shrugged. "I buy my suits at an exclusive, men's only store. Thank you very much."

"Well, thank god he's not a car," Donna gave him a look of confusion. "He's four weeks old. Does he scare you already, Louis?"

"Donna, Louis," Jessica stopped the argument before it started.

Both parties turned towards her and paused their argument, for now.

"Why did you call me in?" Donna asked as she sipped at her coffee. It was heaven after being on nothing but ginger tea for the last six months.

"I needed you here because we're announcing a new senior partner today. Well, I am since the other partner has things to attend to," Jessica said. "And we're also in recruiting season."

Donna huffed and Louis grinned.

"Donna, you're also going to have to hire a new associate. Try and fit that in between the baby's schedule," Jessica said.

"What? Why can't we just hire the Harvard summer associate douche? I'm pretty sure you put Louis in charge of first and second years," Donna asked.

Jessica gave her a look.

"I think if you just look at the phrasing of the question, you'll be able to come up with the answer," Jessica said.

"Then hire from elsewhere. I don't care," Donna sighed.

"Donna, the fact we only hire from Harvard gives us a cache to work with," Louis piped up. "A kid from Harvard is a little more valuable than hiring a kid from Rutgers."

"A cache of clones with rods up their asses," Donna sighed.

"You graduated from Harvard," Jessica said.

"I'm an exception," Donna shrugged.

"Find me another," Jessica countered. Before Donna could retort she held up her hand. "That isn't your husband. I know how much you two like to say you're the exceptions to the clones."

Donna sighed loudly. Mostly for show.

"Can we skip me this year. I work better alone anyway. Harvey is the one who is good with people," Donna tried. "I mean why me? Just because I just had a baby doesn't make me good with people. In fact, I think I'm more irritated with them now. Have Louis do it."

"Well, I would, Donna. Except all senior partners get their own associate. Louis isn't a senior partner," Jessica said and watched the news sink in.

"Excuse me?" Louis asked. "I deserve that promotion. My billables crush hers. I'm here night and day doing whatever is needed instead of swanning in and out of here whenever I please. Just because she's sleeping with one of the founding partners she gets it before me?"

"I sound like some kind of whore ballerina," Donna laughed.

"Donna, shut up. Louis, this has nothing to do with who is sleeping with whom," Jessica said as she closed her eyes. She hated these two in a room together. They were such children at times, always needing supervision. "Donna was chosen by all of the partners. She's the city's best closer, all her clients are higher profile than yours."

"And I've been married to Harvey for seven years. Two years before I came to this firm," Donna interjected. "He doesn't even work here until his US Attorney term is up. By the way, that hasn't even started yet."

"They've been together since they were undergrads at NYU. She's known to all 30 partners because she has to attend every function with him. They have the same connections. Jessica, how is this fair?" Louis asked.

"Harvey abstained from the vote. He knew you would try to use their marriage against Donna getting the partnership," Jessica told him.

Louis opened his mouth and then closed it as he couldn't find anything to say back.

"Now, you two make nice," Jessica told them.

"Louis," Donna began. "I apologise. I apologise for my out of line behaviour-"

Louis huffed and began to exit.

"I was just kidding," she called out to his exiting form. "About the whole apology thing. I meant every word of what I said before that."

Jessica gave her a look.

"Well, if thats it," Donna trailed off.

"You're free to go as long as you bring my grandson in to see me sometime this week," Jessica said.

"I'll have my assistant call you. My husband assistant, not the work one," Donna said. "See, that's funny because Harvey's actually my husband. Never mind."

Jessica shook her head and watched as Donna walked out the door. If she thought the woman was a handful of ego before the promotion, she's definitely trying to one up herself with this promotion.

* * *

She got to her office and shook her head as he sat in her chair, facing the window. His hair gave him away. The perfectly coifed chestnut colour sticking up from the chair. After all, her assistant would never touch her chair.

"You knew," Donna said as she entered her office.

The man in question turned with a grin plastered on his smug face.

"I am a named partner in this firm. I hope I know who the new senior partner is," Harvey said.

"You haven't worked here in months," Donna said. He was just appointed after his best friend stepped down. He won with a landslide of votes. The press was still camped out and followed him everywhere. Which meant they followed her everywhere, too. She hoped it would die down soon. She was tired of fielding questions if it awkward to be on both sides of the law and how it felt for a woman to be bringing home the bacon.

"When did they vote?" Donna asked as she moved to her desk.

"Three months ago," Harvey said. "I abstained from the vote, otherwise it would have been everyone voting you over Louis"

He watched as she took the sleeping baby from his chest and held him in in her arms before curling him against her chest.

"You think you would be willing to go with me to the associate thing tomorrow?" Donna asked as she shifted on her feet.

"Me? Why not have your assistant do it?" Harvey asked as he stood up.

"Because my assistant is more like my secretary and likes to arrange messages by colour coding them. He's not made to weed out the idiots," Donna said. "I know for a fact you aren't busy because you're in this thing called limbo. And you said the job doesn't start until Monday. It's currently Wednesday."

"I thought you were on maternity leave," he countered.

"Apparently naming a senior partner and choosing an associate trumps staying home with him today. Jessica said the quicker I find an associate, the quicker I go home and back to maternity leave for another two weeks," Donna said.

"If I do this, you have to come with me to the interview and you have to be nice to the reporter," Harvey said.

Donna's face scrunched up and Harvey smiled smugly.

"Deal," she said.

"Excellent," he said as he held out his hand.

She took it and reluctantly shook it.

"Please tell me it's not that channel two reporter," she said.

"Okay, I won't," he said.

"God dammit Harvey," she sighed. "I hate you."

"I love you, too," he smirked as he got up from her chair. "Sit. I need to go talk to Jessica."

"Fine," she sighed. She sat in her chair and the baby curled up against her even more. He soaked up her warmth and the familiar smell and heartbeat beneath his ear. She wished he wasn't so damn cute and cuddly. He was really starting to ruin her reputation as a hard ass.

"I'll be back in a minute," Harvey told her.

She turned towards the skyline and leaned back against her chair. Her fingers drew soft patterns on the onesie covered back of the baby in her arms.

"I did it," she whispered to the sleeping baby. She pressed her nose to the top of his head and breathed in the familiar scent of baby soap and the faint hints of Harvey's aftershave. "Today is a great day, Parker."

* * *

Donna's driver had helped carry in the necessary items required for the hiring process. While Donna took care of Parker in the meeting room, Ray and Harvey set up the appropriate signs and watched the early applicants mill around the lobby of the hotel. When everything was set up, Harvey went back to the meeting room and didn't bother to knock before entering.

Donna powered up her laptop and rocked the car seat underneath the desk with her heel at the same time. Harvey was on the other side of the desk looking at her with an amused expression.

"What?" she asked without looking at him.

"So, you want to get this done or just talk with your sister on Facebook?" Harvey asked. "There's already a line started and its just going to get longer."

"What did Jessica do, take out an ad in the paper?" Donna wondered.

"Apparently your reputation precedes you. Everyone wants to be your associate," Harvey smirked.

"You I could understand, but me?" Donna asked.

"You were number one in our class at both NYU and Harvard. You got a perfect score on your LSAT. You've never lost a case. They want to be taught by the best. What more do they want?" Harvey shrugged.

"Flattery will get you nowhere," she told him.

"I only speak the truth," he said. "How is he?"

"He's good if they're quiet. Under the desk, belly full and blanket keeping him warm," she told him. "I'll let you know if I need a minute."

"I can take him," Harvey told her.

"Go, bring me my first applicant," Donna shooed him. "We're fine here."

"Yes, ma'am," he saluted.

"Don't call me ma'am," she said automatically.

"Yes, mistress," he corrected and shut the door behind him.

"Your dad is an asshole, Parker," she told the sleeping baby.

A knock on the door gave her a minute to return to her professional mask. This was shaping out to be the longest day of her life.

~z~

Three hours later found her at the door, personally escorting an interviewee from the room.

"Thanks," she told him and looked over at Harvey.

He was straightening out papers and looked up.

"I'm going to need some time. But we've got to speed this up some how. Give each of them a hard time before you send them back to me. Pretend you're me and not so… you. Give me a wink or something if they say something clever," she told him.

"Okay," Harvey nodded. "What are you looking for?"

"Another me, obviously," she told him.

"Self-centred, egotistical, hardass?" he teased.

"You get me," she said with a smirk. "That's why I love you."

"Half an hour?" he asked.

"Should be good. Now go weed, I'll go feed," she said as she shut the door.

He sighed and tilted his head from side to side, popping the tension in his neck. He'd not only now have to entertain these people but have to become more Donna. Not that the second part was necessarily a bad thing but he did have his own reputation to uphold. He had told the applicants to go get lunch, they'd need it to deal with Donna. They had taken his advice and all left him to return in a half hour. In the meantime, he would have time to prepare to be Donna-like in order to make this process go a little faster.

"So… Chip?" Harvey said as he read off the list and watched the man standing in front of him. "What makes you think I'm going to let you interview for our firm?"

"Because I have an appointment," Chip said.

Harvey's brow furrowed, unimpressed, and watched as Donna waited in the shadows. Harvey motioned for Chip to continue on and enter the meeting room. He watched Donna look back and shook his head subtly.

As Chip came out of the room he motioned for the next applicant to go through. As Donna looked back at him, he shook his head again. He noticed Donna's hands clench and he held in a chuckle. Jessica was going to get an earful. Since he knew the interview would be over in a few minutes, he was already calling out the next applicant. Maybe this would change things. There was only a handful of women on the list and the next one was a toss up. He was guessing female but he wouldn't bet on it completely.

"Jamie Adams?" he called out. No answer, so he tried again. "Jamie Adams?"

A woman came rushing down the hall and he frowned. She looked like she had potential. At least she seemed to be dressed more professionally than the other women Donna had gone through already. The pant suit and flats obviously helped get her here faster than high heels and a constricting dress or skirt might have done had she worn one.

"Jamie Adams?" he said. "Ms. Adams you are 5 minutes late. Is there a reason why I should let you in?"

The woman looked around as she caught her breath and turned to see Harvey was looking right at her.

"Look, I'm just trying to ditch some people and maybe the cops or feds. I don't- I don't care if you let me in or not," she told him.

Harvey turned to see Donna standing in the shadows again. He winked over at her and she raised an eyebrow. She went back into the meeting room.

"Ms. Paulsen will be right with you," Harvey said.

"What?" the woman asked.

"Can I get you anything? Coffee? Bottled water?" Harvey asked.

"No, I'm good," the woman said.

"Okay," Harvey nodded. "She's ready to see you now."

Harvey watched as the woman entered the door and sat down in his chair. She was rather jumpy and holding the briefcase in her hands tightly. He decided he didn't really want to know. A commotion drew him from his thoughts and he turned to see a bellboy stop at the open door.

"Can I help you?" Harvey asked.

"Uh, no," the bellboy said. He looked around one more time and left as quickly as he came.

Harvey turned to look at the door, something was definitely up with that woman.

~z~

"Donna Paulsen, nice to meet you. Have a seat," Donna said as she shook the woman's hand.

The younger woman stepped forward and her briefcase fell open, spilling the contents everywhere.

"What's this?" Donna asked. She knew exactly what it was. She just wanted to know what the hell was going on.

"I'm not Jamie Adams. My name is Rachel Zane. I don't normally carry around a briefcase full of pot for a living. I just… my boyfriend needed it done and I needed some cash to help my grandmother out. She's going to get kicked out of the nursing home if I don't get $25,000 by the end of the month. This was the only job I could find that pays well. It's a one time thing, I swear," Rachel said quickly.

"How did you find this interview room?" Donna asked warily.

"I noticed it on the way in and I was only a few floors away. I wasn't actually expecting to get an interview. I just knew I blended in with this fancy attire," Rachel told her. "I figured I could hide out until they stopped looking for me."

"How about we start from the beginning," Donna said as she made her way behind the desk.

Rachel nodded quickly and sat down in the chair in front of the desk.

Donna was in her chair, listening to the tale Rachel spun as she sat across from her.

"How the hell did you know they were the police?" Donna asked.

"I read this novel in elementary school and it was the exact same plot device," Rachel shrugged.

"You read a novel in elementary school?" Donna asked skeptically.

"I like to read," Rachel shrugged.

"Why'd you ask them what time it was?" Donna wondered.

"Throw 'em off. What kind of drug dealer asks a cop what time it is when he's got a briefcase full of pot," Rachel smiled.

"We should hire you. I'd give you the 25 grand as a signing bonus," she told Rachel.

"I'll take it," Rachel said quickly.

"Unfortunately, we only hire from Harvard. And you, not only did not go to Harvard Law School, you haven't even gone to any law school," Donna told Rachel. She conveyed the disappointment at the fact in her tone. At least, she hoped she did.

"What if I told you I consume knowledge like no one you've ever met and I've actually passed the bar?" Rachel told her.

"I'd say you're full of crap," Donna said simply.

"That's a BarBri Legal Handbook right there, right? Open it up. Read me something. Anything," Rachel said as she pointed at Donna's rented desk.

Donna looked at Rachel with a skeptical eye but said nothing. She opened the handbook up to a random page and began reading.

"Civil liability associated with agency is based on several factors, including-" she was interrupted.

"Including the deviation of the agent from his path, the reasonable imprints of agency on behalf of the plaintiff, and the nature of the damages themselves," Rachel finished.

"How did you know that?" Donna asked as she leaned forward in her chair.

"I learned it. When I studied. For the bar," Rachel said. She seemed to finalise each sentence with a bit of amusement.

"Okay, hotshot. Fire up this laptop," Donna said as she handed her laptop over to Rachel. I'm gonna show you what a Harvard attorney can do. Pick a topic."

"Stock option backdating," Rachel said as she did what she was told.

"Although backdating options is legal, violations arised related to disclosures under RIC section 409A," Donna began but was once again interrupted by the younger woman.

"You forgot about Sarbanes-Oxley," Rachel pointed out.

"The statute of limitations render Sarbanes-Oxley mute post-2007," Donna told her.

"Well, not if you can find actions to cover up the violation as established in the Sixth Circuit May 2008," Rachel countered.

"That's impressive, but you're sitting at a computer," Donna pointed out.

"Playing Solitaire," Rachel said as she turned the computer around. "Sorry, if you want to beat me, you're gonna have to do it at something else."

"How can you know all that?" Donna asked.

"I told you. I like to read. And once I read something, I understand it, and once I understand it, I never forget it," Rachel shrugged.

"Why take the bar?" Donna wondered.

"This dickhead bet me I couldn't pass it without going to law school," Rachel said quietly.

"Okay, look, this is all pretty fascinating stuff but I'm afraid I gotta get back to work. I'll make sure Serpico isn't around, waiting for you," Donna said as she looked at the clock. Not only was she wasting time but Parker was going to be up soon and would need to be fed and changed again.

"If you want this job so much, why didn't you just go to law school?" Donna asked as Rachel moved to get up.

"When I was in college, it was my dream to be a lawyer. I needed some money and Jack, my friend, convinced me to memorise this math test and sell it. Turns out we sold it to the dean's daughter. I lost my scholarship, I got kicked out of school, I-... I got knocked into a different life. And I have been wishing for a way back ever since," Rachel told Donna. If she wasn't honest with the woman now she had no chance at getting the job.

She could feel Donna's eyes on her. She only looked up for a brief moment and locked eyes with the brown eyed lawyer.

"Let me tell you something. This isn't elementary school, this is hard work. Long hours. High pressure. I need a god damn associate and not a kid who needs me to hold their hand," Donna told her seriously. She already had enough on her plate. She didn't need to add helping the fake lawyer be a lawyer.

"You give me this and I will work as hard as it takes to school those Harvard douches and become the best lawyer you have ever seen," Rachel said seriously.

"I'm inclined to give you a shot but what if I decide to go another way?" Donna asked.

"I'd say that's fair. Sometimes I like to hang out with people who aren't that bright. You know, just to see how the other half lives," Rachel smirked.

Donna for up from her chair and beckoned Harvey inside. Rachel tried to listen in but couldn't hear anything. A few seconds later, Donna came back and sat down in the chair and Harvey moved closer to the desk where both women sat.

There was a rustling and Rachel's brow furrowed. As far as she knew they were the only three in the room after the man out front had come in. And he wasn't moving beside her.

Rachel watched as the woman behind the desk leaned underneath the desk. It surprised her the second Donna popped her head up and had her hands wrapped around a small baby. She brought the baby up to rest in the middle of her chest and Rachel continued to stare. Donna reached with one hand to the desk and grabbed the phone, dialling out. She turned to face the side and brought the surprise baby closer in view. It, _he_, Rachel's mind provided, was awake. The little fingers curled against his little face and he let out a yawn as he burrowed into Donna's form.

Rachel watched as Donna turned back to her and she nodded without another word. She knew she wasn't supposed to be paying attention. So, she got up from the chair and moved to the other side of the room.

"I found my associate," Donna said in the phone's receiver. Harvey looked up at her and watched as Rachel toured the various knickknacks in their rented room.

"It only took 6 hours," Jessica noted on the other end.

"I think I'd rather be in labor again than do that. Louis hires all these rookies, leave me out of it," Donna told her boss.

Jessica chuckled on the other end of the line.

"She gets two weeks and then I return. And Louis better stay out of my office," Donna said. "Harvey's getting sworn in and it's my turn to take care of the kid full time for two weeks."

"And don't forget about the interview," Jessica noted.

"Don't remind me," Donna sighed. "I'll have my new associate sign all the papers and have Ray deliver them. In the meantime, I'll be at home."

"This is good people skills, Donna," Jessica told her.

Donna hung up the phone before she could reply. It wouldn't have been a nice reply anyway.

She looked over at Harvey and he nodded once before exiting the room.

"I have the job?" Rachel asked from the corner.

"God help me, you have the job," Donna nodded.

"Thank you. I won't let you down," Rachel nodded.

"You better hope not. I could lose everything just by hiring you. You tell no one," Donna told her.

Rachel nodded her head.

"Alright. You're gonna start in two weeks, here's what you're gonna do. First, no more pot, we drug test. Stop smoking now, you'll be fine, I assume that's all the drugs you do," Donna stated.

"How do you know that?" Rachel wondered.

"You read books, I read people. Potheads smoke pot, that's what they do," Donna told her. "Tour Harvard, read everything about last year. You will get questions. Use that brain of yours for good and be ready to do actual work."

Rachel nodded as Harvey came in with a stack of paperwork.

"You'll help her fill these out? I've got to change and feed him," she asked as she looked at the baby in her arms. He was getting rather ripe and smelly in her arms.

"I don't get paid enough for this," Harvey said.

"I'll make sure you're compensated for your work soon enough," Donna told him.

Rachel looked down at the paperwork and let out a breath she didn't know she was holding in. This was happening.

* * *

The two weeks was up and Rachel was prepared with all of Donna's checklist done and memorised. She was currently standing at the window of the reception area of Pearson Specter when a man around her came up to her.

"Rachel Zane?" he asked.

He was cute, in a schoolboy kind of way. The slick suit with the skinny tie was paired with black converse: business dress with a hint of sticking it to the man. He piqued her interest. She nodded and the man nodded.

"Mike Ross, paralegal. Take notes we only do this once," he said.

She took the pen and paper from his hands and their fingers brushed. She held in a breath and watched as he turned and led her down a hallway.

"The firm operates on a chain of command model. Donna's your commanding officer, however, Louis Litt, he oversees all associates so you'll also answer to him," Mike said.

"And what do you think about Donna?" Rachel asked as she followed a step behind Mike absorbing her surroundings.

"People are in awe of her. They say she's the best closer there is but I have very little contact with her so I don't know," mike said honestly.

"You don't have contact with her? But you're a paralegal?" Rachel asked.

"I don't really work with Donna. She tends to do her own research. Doesn't like dealing with the associates, or anyone at all. Well, the first and second year. Sometimes she'll give out cases to the fifth years. She did that a lot the last few months," Mike said. "But I think that's only because she was having her baby."

"Does she have that guy who was helping with her interviews do research?" Rachel asked.

"Her assistant? No. He's basically there to colour code her messages," Mike said. "You go to him if you want advice on how to not do things. He's competent at messages and calls but not much else."

"The guy that went through my contract with me seemed pretty competent," Rachel told him.

"What did he look like?" Mike wondered.

"Nice suit, dark hair, perfectly done. New York accent, had a wedding ring. Looked like a suit, probably a lawyer," Rachel shrugged.

"Harvey," Mike concluded. "No. He's not her assistant. Donna's her own law machine. And I guess she has you now, too."

"What about Louis Litt?" Rachel wondered.

"Let's continue with your tour," Mike said as he continued down the hallway. They were too close to Louis's office to talk about him.

"And, finally, this is where you'll live," Mike said as he pointed out her cubicle.

"Wow," Rachel noted. It was her first official job. It was her first official desk. It was a lot to take in at the moment.

"I gave you that for a reason, you haven't taken one note," Mike said as he watched the woman in front of her.

"Partner's offices anchor the wings. 5th floor's research, 6 is security. All work gets billed, even if it's finding an address. I answer to Donna and Louis Litt and, judging by the way you responded to my questions, I should admire Donna and I should fear Louis. You have been here for five years and just because I outrank you, does not mean I have the authority to command your services," Rachel concluded.

"I'd fear Donna, too," Mike pointed out. "And no one likes a showoff."

"Why fear her?" Rachel asked.

"Let's just say in the past if you wanted to run anything by her, you'd take it to her husband and then he'd tell you if it was worth talking to her about. He was more her assistant than her assistant is now," Mike whispered.

Rachel was about to respond with another question when Mike interrupted her.

"You should go. She doesn't like to be kept waiting," Mike said.

"Thanks," Rachel nodded.

"Good luck," Mike said. He tapped her desk twice before nodding and leaving.

* * *

Donna walked into the firm with mixed emotions. She had just left Parker with someone who was not her or Harvey for the first time in six weeks. But she was also excited because it was her first official day of full work as a senior partner. However, her good mood disappeared when a cleaning staff member was scraping the Senior Partner off her door.

"What are you doing?" she asked the man.

"Just doing what I was told, ma'am," the man said.

"Who authorised this? Cameron?!" Donna called out for her assistant.

"Yes?" the assistant came up from behind her.

"You have one god damn job," she began.

"Jessica wants to see you in her office," Cameron interrupted.

Donna stared at him for a moment before taking the green slip of paper out of his hands and stalking down the hallway to Jessica's office.

"Gerald Tate fired the firm," Jessica said as Donna walked into the room.

"So you're taking my promotion away," Donna concluded.

"You know, most firms would put you in front of the bar and have your licence stripped. You lied to a client and he figured it out," Jessica said as she turned to face the irate woman.

"I lied to him to get him to do the right thing and honour his contract, and you didn't seem to mind so much when you thought I got away with it," Donna said. It seems the celebration drinks slipped Jessica's mind.

"But you didn't get away with it. And I can't justify handing you a promotion on the same day that you lose a huge a client," Jessica countered.

"One client doesn't make a firm," Donna said as she crossed her arms and gave a huff of agitation.

"I don't know if you've noticed but we're in the middle of an economic meltdown, companies aren't exactly lining up to spend money on attorneys right now. And, you know, Gerald might have forgiven the lying had you not humiliated him, but you did and you need to accept that," Jessica told her.

"Jessica, if you hadn't done as much for me as you have, I'd be heading for the door," Donna said honestly.

"If I hadn't done as much for you as I have, I'd be throwing you out the window," Jessica said. "But, Donna, no more shenanigans. If you do one more thing that isn't straight as an arrow, and instead of covering your ass, I'll put you in front of the bar myself."

Donna nodded and stalked out of the room and back down the hallway. She found her new associate waiting for her on the couch.

"I'm gonna have to let you go," Donna said without preamble.

"What?" Rachel asked.

"I just got reamed for lying to a client and if they find I out that I lied about you going to Harvard, they'll take away my licence," Donna told her as she sat down at her desk. "Look, I have to put my own interests above yours. It's nothing personal. You're fired,"

She couldn't make Harvey look bad on his first official day. It'd probably jeopardise his career that barely started.

"Wait, so you're worried that if I stay, then they might find out that you lied about me and you'll lose your licence, but if you fire me, then I could tell them that you lied about me and you'd definitely lose your licence," Rachel said as she watched Donna type something into her computer.

"Are you telling me that if I throw you under the bus, you're gonna drag me with you?" Donna asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"You put your interests above mine, I m-, I'm just putting my backup next to yours," Rachel said. She could see what she had to be fearful of now.

"You're re-hired," Donna said suddenly.

Before she knew it, Donna was gone and she was alone in her boss' office.

"Here's what's gonna happen. You're gonna give me back my promotion and that's the last we're gonna talk about this," Donna said as she returned to Jessica's office.

"And why is that?" Jessica asked. Her back was to Donna but she could feel the younger woman's heavy stare.

"Because if you don't, I'm gonna go across town and join Rick Peterson. I'm gonna approach every client I've ever closed and I'm gonna take them with me," Donna warned.

"You do that and you'll force me to put you in front of the ethics board," Jessica said. "You'd leave your own husband's firm?"

"I don't think you will," Donna said to the first part of her statement. "As for Harvey's firm, I wasn't a part of your firm to start with. You both wanted me at the DA's office. Everyone wants me, Jessica. You know that."

"And why not?" Jessica asked. She took interest in the second part but made no move to go further down that line of inquiry.

"Because you are obligated to notify them the second I lied to Gerald but you didn't. You put me in front of the board right now, I'll put you right up there with me," Donna said as she stood there with her hands on her hips.

"I'll, um, I'll give you your promotion. But you have to do something for me," Jessica said as she turned to her desk. She started rooting through files.

"Anything," Donna said quickly.

"Pro bono," Jessica said as she picked up a file and turned to face Donna for the first time.

"Anything but that," Donna said as she held out her hand and stepped away like the file was the plague.

"Donna, pro bono cases are we, as a firm, show that we care about more than just ourselves," Jessica said slowly.

"I'm not saying we shouldn't do them. I'm saying I shouldn't do them," Donna said.

"And it's how you can show me that you care about more than just yourself. You'll handle this yourself, you will not pass it off," Jessica said as she tossed Donna the file.

"Absolutely," Donna nodded as she caught the file. As she walked out of the office she whispered _not_ underneath her breath.

* * *

A sleek Lexus with dark tinted windows pulled up to the sidewalk and Rachel looked up, hoping this was finally Donna. She had been waiting for ten minutes since her assistant told her she was arriving from a lunch. So far she had seen 7 town cars, each time being let down her boss was not inside. She watched as the redhead got out on the far side of the car. She frowned a little, wondering why she didn't sit on the side closest to the sidewalk. But she didn't dwell long, meeting Donna at the sidewalk as Donna rounded the car.

"I thought I gave you enough work to keep you busy," Donna said as she tapped a knuckle against the window where she was now standing. "Give me a minute."

Rachel nodded and stepped a few feet away.

"You sure you're okay leaving early?" Donna asked as soon as Harvey rolled down his window.

"You have a new associate," he nodded. "We'll come visit Jessica since you promised her a visit and it's been six weeks of waiting."

"You have a new staff," Donna said.

"I also have an assistant that's really good at her job," Harvey said.

Donna frowned and he smiled.

"See you in a couple hours," Harvey said.

Donna nodded and stepped back and raised her fingers in a goodbye.

Donna watched the car go and she turned back to her associate.

"Cliffs Notes version of your problem. After all, I don't have all day," Donna said as they began walking back to the law firm.

Rachel nodded and began telling Donna the avenue of her investigative process. Donna actually commended the effort but frowned as she realised Rachel had yet to tell her the flaw in the plan.

"So what's the problem?" Donna asked as she stopped at her office door.

"I don't know how to fill out a subpoena," Rachel said quietly.

Donna closed her eyes and sighed.

"I keep forgetting you don't know how to actually do this stuff," she sighed.

"Will you help me?" Rachel asked.

"I have to draw up paperwork for a potential client," Donna shook her head.

"Who's going to help me?" Rachel asked as Donna moved to her desk.

"Have that pretty boy paralegal help. He's actually competent," Donna said as she shooed her young associate from her doorway. "I've got real work to do."

Rachel sighed but nodded.

Donna watched the young associate go and she sighed heavily. She turned her chair and faced the view rather than immediately start in on her paperwork. After all, she could write a contract in her sleep by now.

* * *

Harvey tapped on the glass door and watched the occupant smile.

"I see you brought me a present," she said as she looked at the car seat in Harvey's hand as he opened the door and walked in.

Harvey brought the car seat up and around the couch, setting the bulky contraption down on the floor. He felt Jessica come up behind him and watched as he brought down the blanket that covered the opening of the seat.

"He's big," Jessica noted.

His dark eyes were staring at the new environment he couldn't quite see clearly. But as he zeroed in on the familiar voice of his father, Jessica watched and was captivated.

"Donna's decided to ditch us once again for work," Harvey jested. "So, I figured she wouldn't mind us coming in to make sure she's actually alive."

"She's going on 11 hours," Jessica noted as she looked at the clock on her wall.

"With about four hours of sleep," Harvey noted. "She wouldn't let me help last night because it was my first trial today."

Jessica raised her brows in surprise.

"She's a good mom," Harvey said.

"And a damn nice wife," Jessica said. "Most people let the husbands do the nighttime routine. At least that's how it is in the movies and television."

"Yeah, real life is not the same as they depict," Harvey shook his head. "Hopefully I can convince her to come home right now. She needs some sleep."

Harvey watched as Jessica picked the baby up and watched as she settled him awkwardly into her arms.

"Lift his head up a little more," he told her.

She did as she was told and looked down at the baby. His dark hair was thick and soft as silk as she touched his head. He leaned into her touch and she smiled.

"He has her nose and ears," Jessica informed him. "But the rest is all you."

"He has her temper, too," Harvey said. "Luckily he's too tired to show you."

They sat in silence for a while, Jessica taking in the baby and Harvey watching her closely.

"Does she tell you about her job offers?" Jessica asked as she looked down at the baby in her arms. He was now asleep, his little fingers curled around one of hers and he made little noises as he slept. She swore a minute ago he was awake. He was quiet despite Harvey's counter claim.

"She gets at least two every week. She's getting them from all over, California, London, any firm in New York," Harvey said as he leaned back in his chair. "She has Cameron toss them. She's not going to leave, she loves it here."

"Didn't sound like that this morning," she told him.

"You had just taken her promotion and she had to leave him with someone who wasn't me for the first time in six weeks," Harvey said. Donna had filled him in on her day in the car this afternoon. "For lunch we went home and she sat in his room and watched him sleep."

"I should have thought about that," Jessica said quietly.

"She'll be okay," Harvey said. "She just needs a little time to readjust. By the way, she needs Friday morning off. She's got State Attorney wife duties to attend."

Jessica nodded.

"Will you watch him when we have to be up there?" Harvey asked as he looked at his son.

"Do you really need to ask?" Jessica smiled.

Harvey nodded and loosened his tie.

"You okay with him for a few minutes?" Harvey asked.

"I'll make sure you know if he wakes up," Jessica nodded. She wasn't ready to deal with that kind of responsibility yet.

"Thanks," Harvey said. He watched the pair for another minute to make sure Jessica was really okay with the baby before departing.

~z~

Harvey was leaning against Donna's open office door and cleared his throat.

She looked up and the frown she put on to deter anyone who interrupted her work vanished.

"Hi. Where's Parker," she said as she leaned back in her chair.

"With Jessica," he said as he walked into her office. He closed the door behind him, making sure it shut.

"Closed door," she noted. "What's wrong?"

"She's not a real lawyer, is she?" Harvey asked. He stuck a hand in his pocket as he turned to face her.

"How did you know?" she asked quietly.

"She slipped and asked a few questions about the contract. Any other lawyer would have known the ins and outs if they took contract law from Feeney," he told her.

"I can explain," she said.

"God dammit, Donna. You're jeopardising your entire law career," Harvey hissed.

"Don't tell me something I already know, Harvey. I'm well aware of what's at stake," she said.

"Why?" Harvey asked.

"Because this girl has a brilliant mind that was going to waste. An eidetic memory is helpful, the part about not actually being a lawyer is not. I have to hold her hand and sign off on everything," Donna said.

"Don't make this into a game, Donna," Harvey told her. "You know what my first case is? Fraud. A business executive and CEO don't actually have their MBA from any accredited institution. They're being stripped of their fake licences. I can't protect you if this comes out."

"Its not a game, Harvey," Donna informed him. "You think I don't check every little thing she does? Making sure it's above board so she doesn't get questioned? I know you can't protect me. I would never ask you to put your career below my own."

"You know I should report you," Harvey said.

"I know," she nodded.

Harvey turned toward her windows and looked at the skyline. She watched the range of emotions flash across his face through the reflection.

"What are you going to do if all of this comes out?" Harvey asked.

"I don't know. No one digs into associates. They dig into people with actual equity in the firm. Like me and you and Jessica," Donna said. "And hopefully no one finds out."

"You think she can pull it off?" he asked her.

"She's smart, wants to learn. Told me she's going to be the best damn lawyer I've ever seen," she told him.

He turned and found her staring at the paperwork on her desk.

"She knows that's a big role to fill, right?" Harvey asked.

Donna smirked and nodded.

"I think our reputation precedes us," she told him.

"Can you come home right now?" Harvey asked.

Donna looked at the clock and noted it was only seven.

"Yeah," she nodded. "I'm just working on the Dockery contract."

"I'm still pissed at you," Harvey said.

"I know," she nodded.

"I'll take Parker in my car, you can pick up the food," he said. "No more than ten minutes behind us."

"Okay," she said quietly.

"I won't tell Jessica or the ethics board," he said as he watched her raise her eyes to his.

She swallowed heavily and watched him leave her office without another moments thought. Maybe she should have told him instead of letting him find out for himself.

She watched as her associate trailed after the blond paralegal. She was tempted to ask how it was going, if she was keeping up appearances or if she asked too many questions and everyone was getting suspicious. But she noted the pair was headed to the library. Fine with her, let someone else handle the green lawyer. After all, she had a deadline to make and a potential hostile house to invade.

* * *

The next morning Donna was running behind schedule as she breezed into the kitchen.

"Harvey, I forgot…" she trailed off as he pushed an envelope full of 100 dollar bills towards her.

"And I didn't get a chance to…" she trailed off again as he handed her a to-go coffee cup.

"Marry me?" she asked with a smirk as she looked at him watching Parker in the video monitor as he cut a pear.

"Took care of that, too. We've been married for the last seven years," Harvey quipped.

"I'll be home late," Donna said as she took a sip of her coffee.

"I know. Your pro bono and your associate and meeting with Victor for Dockery tomorrow," Harvey said.

"Green isn't a good colour on you," Donna told him. "You know I'm only going to him because I need the dirt on Dockery."

"I know," he nodded.

"I never…" she trailed off.

"I know," he repeated.

She put her coffee down and moved in front of him, turning to face him as he stared at his pear. She watched as his eyes met hers and she smiled at him. She leaned against him instead of the counter and his arm wrapped around her waist. Her own arms wrapped around him and sighed.

"Are we going to be okay?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah," he said in a whisper of his own. "We just have to figure everything out first."

"Maybe I should go in later?" she wondered.

"No," he told her.

She leaned away and looked at him. He was avoiding eye contact.

"It's not something that can go away overnight, Donna," he told her.

"Harvey," she tried.

"We're okay, Donna. I just need some time," Harvey said.

She nodded and sighed softly.

"I love you," she said quietly as she closed her eyes and rested her forehead against his own.

"I love you, too," he said.

She waited another minute before reluctantly leaving the comfort of his arms. She looked at the video monitor and saw Parker sleeping away. Content that he was fine with his father, she picked up her briefcase, coffee, and money before leaving the condo.

* * *

Later that night, Donna sipped her water as Victor looked over at her.

She tilted her head and watched as he took in his surroundings. Perhaps if she hadn't met Harvey he could have been her type. He wore a suit nice. Of course, she was drawn to three-piece suits and his was a mere two-piece. That's what she got for having the fashionable husband who loved his three-piece suits.

"That dress," Victor began as he drained his scotch.

Donna looked over at him and leaned back into her chair.

"How come we don't do this more often?" Victor asked as he leaned across the area that separated them.

"Because I call you in when I need something big," Donna said.

"And Harvey likes you to use Veronica," Victor told her.

Donna's eyebrows rose in question but she didn't say anything. She placed the money envelope on the table between them and watched him take it.

"You still with Harvey?" Victor asked.

"I've been with him the last 15 years," Donna said. "I'll never leave him."

"Shame," Victor shrugged.

"Shame?" Donna asked as he eyebrows rose in question.

"You're a fine woman, Donna. Any man would have to be blind or dead not to notice you. We only stop because of that ring on your finger," Victor nodded at her wedding band and engagement ring.

Their waiter came by and set the bill in the middle of the table. Donna reached for it because she was the one who had invited the man out to this location.

"I may be an asshole but I can still be a gentleman," Victor said as he placed his hands over Donna's.

Donna nodded and withdrew her hand.

"Water? Its not like you," Victor said as he only saw his single malt.

"You've been out of the loop for a year. That's what you get for going to the other coast," Donna smiled. She unlocked her phone's screen and browsed through the pictures. She came up with one of Harvey and Parker she had taken the other day as they napped with briefs spread out on the coffee table before them. She turned the phone and watched Victor's eyes widen.

"Everyone must hate you now," Victor said. "The perfectly good looking couple now has a baby. I'm surprised it wasn't on the cover of the Times."

"Women hate me because I'm a top attorney in a man's world. I have a baby, they now hate me for being a working mother," Donna said. "Luckily Harvey's the one with the political career and I only have to worry about keeping my clients happy."

"Well, they should see some of your clients. Compared to them, you're Mother Theresa," Victor said as he handed her a sealed envelope.

Donna took it and watched Victor stand and button his suit.

"Congratulations," Victor said. "If you ever leave Harvey, give me a call."

Donna shook her head and opened the sealed envelope. She laughed to herself as she saw the pictures.

"Mr. Dockery, you naughty, naughty boy," she said to herself.

She briefly wondered if it was too late to go back to the office and finalise his contract. As she looked at the time, she knew she should be getting back home. Harvey, despite his arrogance and their history, was still a man. He knew his wife was a catch, he knew it from the moment he saw her. He never had a reason to distrust her or worry about her cheating on him. But he was still a man and he still got jealous about even the most petty things. And their tiff about Rachel wasn't helping matters. So, she proceeded home instead of going back to the firm. She noticed Ray gave her a proud glance in the rear view mirror as she made her decision.

* * *

The week was finally over. Well, it was almost over. She just had to survive this part of the night and she'd have tomorrow off. It was trying week, none the less. Jessica had found out she passed the pro bono onto Rachel and chastised her again. She couldn't really fault the woman. But she did bribe her with a visit from Parker when all of this was over. Jessica caved instantly. The woman obviously had a weakness in the form of a little bundle of perfect DNA from a Paulsen and a Specter.

Currently, Donna leaned against a bench in a random courtroom. She watched and listened as her new associate spun a perfectly good tale about a man using his power to get women fired when he was tired of them resisting him. She briefly wondered if this is what it was going to be like; being a proud parent. Her associate was doing well for never having actually practiced law. Donna tuned into the conversation again as she heard Harvey's title being used.

"That charge is small. No DA or even ADA is going to waste their time with that charge," the man's lawyer said.

"I believe the State Attorney would," Rachel piped up.

"You wouldn't do that," the lawyer said as he looked directly at Donna. She was the authority in the room, after all. Plus, the man knew who her husband was.

"Wouldn't I?" Donna asked. Her eyebrow began to rise in challenge.

"Donna, don't you have a close relationship with the State Attorney in New York?" Rachel asked as she turned back to her boss.

"I do," Donna nodded. Although the lawyer knew, his client did not. Neither did her associate but she could handle that later. She pulled out her phone and scrolled through to find their wedding photos she had on her Facebook account. Pressing the icon of the picture, she waited until it got bigger before turning her phone to the two men.

"Here we are. We're really young. People say we haven't aged," Donna said as she dragged her finger to flip the picture.

"Oh, here we are with our friend the US Attorney, who is essentially his boss. He stepped down as the State Attorney because he got a new offer he couldn't pass up," Donna smirked as she tilted her head and watched the two men squirm.

She knew the next picture wasn't relevant, it was Harvey and Parker, so she locked her phone and put it away.

"I'm not big on using personal favours, but I may have to make an exception in this case," Donna said. She nodded for Rachel to continue.

The younger woman made the old man sign a deal. The lawyer looking at Donna instead of looking at the contract. He knew what was in there already. Donna was by the book. She didn't ever make deals that had loopholes. It was why she hasn't lost a case yet.

~z~

"Mr. Specter says he'll be at the office when you get there," Ray said as he opened the car door for Donna.

"Ray, you know he likes you to call him Harvey," Donna said as she got into the awaiting car.

"It will take some getting used to. At least I don't call him Mr. State's Attorney like his driver," Ray pointed out.

Donna gave a small chuckle. Harvey hated that his driver refused to call him anything else. With Ray he had built a rapport. With his new driver, he rarely ever spoke to his boss unless it was to tell him about his schedule or the traffic. But Harvey wouldn't let Ray and Donna part. Donna was even pickier than he was with who she could tolerate driving her around.

"Wait, you still know the State Attorney?" Rachel asked as she got in the seat beside Donna.

"I would hope so," Donna said with a smirk. She looked at Ray in the rear view mirror as the man held in a laugh.

"Why do I feel like in missing something?" Rachel asked.

Donna didn't answer, only looked out the window and watched the city pass her by.

"She doesn't answer personal questions," Ray piped up from the front seat. "You might get a glimpse into it tomorrow. She did an interview."

"Under duress," Donna said. But the woman didn't turn to look at Rachel. Instead she sent a look to her driver in the rear view mirror.

Rachel looked like she wanted to ask more questions but held her tongue as her new boss turned away to the window. Rachel followed suit, watching the reflection of the city through the car's tinted window. She furrowed her brow slightly when soft music came through the speakers. Jazz wasn't what she expected her boss to listen to. Then again, she didn't really know the woman all that well.

When they arrived back at the firm, Donna made her way to Jessica's office, so Rachel headed to her cubicle. She took the long way, towards Donna's office, hoping to catch a glimpse of the State Attorney. Donna's secretary was back at his desk and Rachel frowned. The man blocked any attempt into the office and it looked like no one was there to begin with.

"Trying to get a sneak peek?" Donna said as she walked up behind her.

"Hi, um…" Rachel stuttered. She figured lying to her boss probably wasn't a good idea. "Yes."

"He likes to hide behind the bookshelves," Donna said. "But we're in a rush."

"You're actually meeting with him about this case?" Rachel asked.

"That pro bono is done," Donna said as her brow furrowed.

"Then what are you meeting him for?" Rachel asked.

"We take lunch together. He has court at our usual lunch hour so we bumped it up," Donna told her.

"Okay," Rachel said slowly.

"Don't you have work to do?" Donna asked as she stopped at the threshold of her door.

"Sure," Rachel nodded. "Have a good lunch."

Donna made a hum in the back of her throat and watched the associate leave before she turned into her office.

"Didn't want her to know?" Harvey asked from the couch.

"She'll find out tomorrow," Donna said.

"They're watching it?" Harvey asked as he stood.

"They actually know the State Attorney. Of course they're watching," Donna said. "Even I know that and you know how much I hate the water cooler gossip."

"They do know its just for show? And that I've actually been State Attorney for two weeks?" he asked.

"Don't ruin the magic, Harvey," Donna said playfully.

He shook his head.

"Come on," Harvey said as he led her out of her office. "The quicker we're done with lunch the quicker you can relieve the nanny and get home to Parker and paperwork."

"At least I like one of the choices," she sighed.

Harvey's lips quirked slightly and a low laugh made its way past his lips.

* * *

Rachel noticed it was quiet when she arrived at Pearson Specter her first morning of work since winning her first case. She noticed a blonde blur out of the corner of her eye and put out a hand to stop him.

"Whoa," he called out as he froze.

"Where is everyone?" she asked. Even the receptionists were gone.

"At the swearing in ceremony of the newest State Attorney. Or if they're not actually there, they're glued to the television sets in the kitchens," Mike shrugged.

"Why aren't you there?" Rachel asked.

"Their kid took my ticket. Who knew a six week old baby needed a ticket to get into his own dad's swearing in ceremony," Mike shrugged. "I don't mind. That is if I actually make it back."

She looked down and noted the boxes in his arms. The pink boxes. Which meant donuts. She grabbed a few boxes from his arms and smiled.

"Where to?" she asked.

"The associate's kitchen," Mike smiled and nodded his head.

They walked quietly down the hallway at a fast pace. They had made it just in time. Rachel took an interest in the television as she noticed her boss's familiar face on the screen. She also noted the man who had been lurking around the office-the one who had let her into the interview with Donna-was there with her. Apparently this wasn't a new sight to the rest of them since no one else seemed to find it as odd as she did.

Donna was holding a bible out in front of her, Harvey's left hand on the book as his right raised. Rachel noticed the Chief Justice in the corner of the camera. Donna's gaze was fixed on Harvey the entire oath. Harvey's own was looking at the Chief Justice, but he could feel Donna's stare. He always could. As the oath finished, the two men shook hands stoically. When the Chief Justice backed away, Harvey took the opportunity to lean in and kiss Donna on the corner of her mouth. The camera caught the grin on both their faces as it panned.

Rachel's donut practically fell from her mouth as she stared at the screen.

"Wait, those two…" she trailed off as Mike looked at her funny.

"You didn't know?" he asked with a laugh.

"I thought he was just some mysterious colleague," Rachel said. "I saw him a few days ago but that was it."

Mike shook his head and smiled.

"You have a lot to learn, I guess," Mike said.

Rachel's eyes were fixed on the screen as the other associates milled around her. She tilted her head as she watched the boss of Pearson Specter, who she tried to avoid, hand over the baby, their son, Rachel's mind corrected.

"How long have they been married?" Rachel asked as Mike made his way over to her side again.

"Uh, seven years? I think? I've only worked here for five so I don't know the real date. You'd have to ask Louis or Jessica," Mike shrugged.

"Or I could look online," Rachel countered.

"You could try," Mike said. "But they're pretty hush hush about everything. I didn't even know they were married until I saw them at the Christmas party my second year and Louis told them married couples always dressed alike."

Rachel watched her boss via the cameras still reporting in the corner as the news station continued to play a loop of the segment. She didn't realise the lengths her boss was going to and risking to keep her in this job. Donna Paulsen gained even more respect in her eyes now. She just hopes that she won't screw up this opportunity.


End file.
